


Feathered Friends

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eirika doesn't seem entirely sure of Ryoma's promotion--





	Feathered Friends

**Author's Note:**

> for 100 Words, 'gaudy'. <s>sorry, not sorry, Ryoma</s>

"You don't like it?" Ryoma asked as he studied Eirika's expression. He didn't think the new armor to be terribly gaudy, though it was... showy. Still, it wasn't entirely different from how Hoshido's kinshi knights dressed, just... a bit more elaborate. Perhaps too much so?

"It's not bad," Eirika finally said. "But--"

She winced and reached to touch the white feathers decorating his shoulder-guards.

Ryoma blinked once. "I believe they're harvested when the kinshi moult," he explained quickly. "They may not even all be from mine."

"Oh! That's good." And Eirika smiled and nodded-- yes, his new attire was fine.


End file.
